Blush by Blush
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: For my fans of Always Here this is Edward's POV. No need to Read Always Here if you haven't already. This is Edwards side as he meets the new girl in school and instantly feels an attraction but what happens to the girl he can't stop thinking about.
1. Questoions

**Okay so here it is. Edwards version of Always Here, what better to name it than Blush by Blush. Okay so tell me what you think. I know a lot of people liked the Always Here and I hope this lives up to the standards. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**AlwaysHere: **so how is it do far?

**BlushbyBlush**: Green and tiny

**AlwaysHere**: Really? What a shame

**BlushbyBlush**: do you think it's brought us closer together

**AlwaysHere**: Perhaps. My town is green too, but I don't find it tiny like others might

**BlushbyBlush**: hmm…

**AlwaysHere**: you're driving me crazy!

**BlushbyBlush**: How?

**AlwaysHere**: you won't listen to me

**BlushbyBlush**: about what?

**AlwaysHere**: when I tell you to get out of my head

**BlushbyBlush**: maybe next time I'll listen

**AlwaysHere**: hope not. I like having you in my head

**BlushbyBlush**: I'm glad

**AlwaysHere**: about what?

**BlushbyBlush**: that you think of me the same way I think of you

**AlwaysHere**: _Blush_

**BlushbyBlush**: stealing my name!

**AlwaysHere**: no, you're stealing mine

**BlushbyBlush**: _Blush_ night

**AlwaysHere**: yeah you got a big day ahead of you. Night.

I smiled as I shut my computer off. This girl was so different so intriguing and interesting it was no wonder she wouldn't leave my mind.

This thought also scared me. Why did she have to be in every one of my thoughts? She was no different than the others I had encountered in chat rooms. And yet she still was.

She was a menace to me. I shouldn't get any closer than what I already was to her. It bothered me that I wanted to know about her.

Why couldn't I just ignore her like the others? Why couldn't I leaver her alone?

The most frustrating part about it was that I was the one to contact her most of the time. I couldn't leave her alone and I hated the girl for it.

That's what I told myself, tried to believe but I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't het her, but I did have other emotions toward her.

I shouldn't it was stupid. She was a fake a phony for all I knew. how could you have feelings for someone you don't even know.

You couldn't. That was the simple answer right? But it was wrong. I did have these feelings and they sparked anger in me. why couldn't I leave her alone?

The question ran through my mind over and over again as I laid in bed. I knew the answer to that question also.

Because I didn't want to. It pained me to even think about letting this girl go. To not be a part of her life. To not have her in mine.

The thought was too painful to even think about. I rolled to my side and tried to ignore my quenching stomach. All I had to do was think about the girl and my stomach knotted.

I couldn't help but wonder if her move had brought her closer to me. It was only a dream that she might come to the tiny town of Forks but I still had it. To have this girl any where near me, made my heart thump.

It was only the thought but still. Could imagine how she looked. She would have a light pink blush on her cheeks and I suspected she might have those big brown eyes or maybe even a baby blue color. She didn't seem like a blonde to me.

Perhaps a brunette or a red head. I couldn't be for sure. I rolled back on my back and stared at the ceiling which was a black color in the night. I sighed and closed my eyes as I let images of her take my mind over.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts please! Review please! yes i know it's short but the next chapter will be longer**


	2. Feeling

**Okay so here is the next chapter because my finger were itching to type and I thought I would start on this one.**

* * *

I woke up by a gentle taping on my door. "Edward come one get up, your going to make us late for school!" Alice shouted from behind my door.

It was true, I'm the one who drove the car so if they wanted to get to school it had to be by me. "Come on we still have to pick up Jazz and Rose," Alice whined.

"I'm up, go wake Emmett you and I both know he's much harder," I groaned and sat up on my bed. I heard Alice's light footsteps walk away from my door.

"You know Alice, you have a bad time telling time," I grumbled while I drove to pick up Rosalie and Jasper. "Were going to get their earlier than anyone else," I said as I took the long way.

"Well it's better to be early," she chimed. I sighed and stopped in front of the twins' home. I honked my horn to let the know we were here and waited. A moment later Jasper and Rose came out of the house and got in the car.

"You're early today," Jasper said as he looked at his watch. "Blame her," I said pointing to the tiny girl in my passenger seat.

Jasper laughed and I drove to school. When we got their the parking lot was nearly vacant. We got out the car and I stopped and took out my phone.

"Edward," Alice said and gave me a worried look. She was always worrying about me and whether or not I should have such a relationship with a girl I didn't even know.

"What Alice?" I asked giving her look. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing," she mumbled and ran off to catch up with Jasper.

I flipped open my phone and began to text.

**BbB**: I don't like it

**AH**: give it time

**BbB**: I don't want to.

**AH**: stubborn as always

**BbB**: yep. I don't like it here

**AH**: make some friends.

**BbB**: school's tiny and dull just like the town.

**AH**: lol. Be nice. I know how bout we play our game.

**BbB**: nothing would make me happier but bell rang

**AH**: for me as well

**BbB**: bye ttyl

**AH**: hah. Yeah sure ttyl

I laughed and shut my phone as I hurried to get to my class. Our game was quite entertaining at time and I was a bit disappointed that I wasn't able to start it.

She had been the one to come up that we play rumplestiltskin. Each day we had three chances to guess each other's name. so far neither of us have had any luck.

I really wish that I did know her name though. The thought ran around me head. Perhaps if I found out her name I would be able to picture her more clearly. You could sort of have an image of a person just be their name.

Lunch came around sooner rather than later today and before I knew it I was sitting at a table while Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all had a conversation.

I took out my phone and debated whether or not to text her. What if she was in class? I would get her in trouble or she wouldn't have her phone on. Well she seemed to be a sensible girl so if she was in class wouldn't she have turned off her phone.

I sighed and decide to take the chance.

**AH**: so how is it? Sorry if I got u in trouble.

I closed my phone when Alice gave me a stern look. I wasn't about to argue with her.

"So did you here about the new girl? The whole school has been buzzing with the news," Alice chirped trying to take my attention from my phone.

"No I didn't know we had one," I said with a smile. "Well it's not like we get one everyday," Rose said. They laughed and my phone vibrated.

**BbB**: no I am in lunch. Okay I guess.

I sighed happy I hadn't got her in trouble. Alice gave me another look but I ignored her and replied.

**AH**: good. Details?

**BbB**: I met a blabber mouth

**AH**: at least you're making friends

**BbB**: barely

**AH**: well you should try. I can't believe your as shy as you say

**BbB**: why?

**AH**: because your never shy with me

**BbB**: because I don't know you. You could be a fake for all I know

**AH**: but I'm not and you do know

**BbB**: your making me blush again

**AH**: my only regret is not being able to see it.

**BbB**: look I have to go. Pple are giving me stares.

**AH**: why does it matter?

**BbB**: it just does. Bye

**AH:** I hope you're not becoming embarrassed of me. Bye

**BbB**: never

I smiled as I closed my phone. She could brighten my mood no matter what I felt. I was glad.

"What is up with you and your phone," Emmett asked as he stared at my phone in my hand.

No one else knew about Blush by Blush except Alice, but she hadn't told any one. She was good for that much. I smiled again and put it in my pocket.

"Oh, nothing," I mumbled and a movement caught my eye. I turned to see a girl rising from her chair. I didn't recognize her so I suspected she was the new girl.

She had long straight brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked at me and I smiled. Her face turned a delicate shade of pink and I had a hard time swallowing. She looked away from me and walked out of the lunch room.

"That's the new girl, Isabella Swan," Alice informed me when she caught where I was looking. I nodded and stood up from the table.

"Shall we go then," I asked. They nodded and stood with me.

As we walked out the door I couldn't help but have a strange feeling go through me as I remembered the blush that had been worn by Isabella Swan. I didn't like it but the feeling I had when I remembered the blush was the same feeling I had when I thought of only one other girl.

Blush by Blush.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. I was a bit disappointed with the reviews. Your making me feel discouraged. Do you really want the rest of the story? Just joking. I will continue this story anyway because I like writing in Edward's point of view but if you want the second chapter up sooner than Review!**

**Please. **


	3. Hate

**Okay well I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day and I thought I would get in this chapter while I have time right now. Saturdays I babysit my nephews and they decided to take a nap so I have time but I won't when they wake up so enjoy the chapter I wrote during my only free time ****sigh**

* * *

I decided to skip biology and take the time to do the Spanish home work I had neglected to do the night before due to a certain conversation I had last night.

I stood in my car for the reminder of that hour and headed to Spanish when I was sure biology was over. I was glad to find out it was and I wouldn't risk the chance of being caught roaming about in the halls.

Spanish went by painful slow as I waited for the day to be over. It always seemed to me that the last period of the day dragged on to no end.

When I last we were dismissed I stood ready to go home. "Oh Edward, can you come here for a moment?" the Spanish teacher called. I sighed and made my way to her desk.

"Edward I'm amazed at how well you're doing in my class, you may be the only person here fluent in Spanish," she started in her accented voice. For the third or first time she asked if I would like to switch my langue class saying as how I was already fluent in Spanish.

I told her I enjoyed Spanish and rather not move my classes. She pursed her lips as if she was about to arguer but left it at that and let me go. By the time I gathered my books every one was already gone. The halls were already empty.

I sighed and headed for the doors when a sound caught my attention. The new girl was on all fours on the ground with her splattered every where in front of her.

I could leave, it really wasn't my problem, but I couldn't. My manners got the best of me and walked over to her. I began to pile the books she had on the floor and she did the same. When all her books were picked up she stood.

I smiled when she looked at me and handed her the books I had picked up. Her eyes went wide and she stared at me.

"You should be more careful," I told her as her face reddened. She continued to look at me with wide brown eyes that made me uneasy. She nodded and I took that to leave.

I didn't turn back, I just left. I didn't want to turn back to look at the girl whose eyes seemed tighten my stomach.

When I got to my car everyone was already there. "Where have you been?" Emmett asked. "Helping someone," I answered and started the car.

"Was it the new girl? I heard she's the biggest klutz. Lauren seemed to have a grudge against her, saying as she knocked her to the floor when the coach made them do running drills," Rosalie said and chuckled softly.

Emmett chuckled along with jasper but I didn't find anything funny about it. Well the fact that Lauren had fallen was a bit humorous saying as she was the only girl who really deserved that fate.

We parked in front of my home and I shut the engine off. Once I was out of the car I headed to my room.

"Off to do homework or to chat," Alice hummed as she made her way past me. I glared at her, but chose to ignore the comment.

**AlwaysHere**: so how was your first day?

**BlushbyBlush**: nerve wrecking.

**AlwaysHere**: couldn't have been that bad.

**BlushbyBlush**: I fell in gym and knocked a girl down.

**AlwaysHere**: lol. You should really be more careful. I would hate for you to injure yourself.

**BlushbyBlush**: I'll try but I'm a klutz.

**AlwaysHere**: can you tell me the first letter of your name.

**BlushbyBlush**: no dice but I'm sure you already know.

**AlwaysHere**: Brittney?

**BlushbyBlush**: :(

**AlwaysHere**: Brenda?

**BlushbyBlush**: :

**AlwaysHere**: okay what about Brianna?

**BlushbyBlush**: no but your getting closer.

**AlwaysHere**: perhaps I'll get it right one of these days.

**BlushbyBlush**: perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it.

**AlwaysHere**: meet anyone?

**BlushbyBlush**: Ah, now that my friend is a tale for another time.

**AlwaysHere**: is that a yes?

**BlushbyBlush**: I got to go bye.

**AlwaysHere**: bye

This girl was so intriguing. Out of all the people I had conversations with on the internet this was the longest I had ever kept in touch.

I knew I was probably a little in too deep. The fact that I couldn't stop thinking about this girl it drove me crazy. I couldn't help but wonder if she had really moved closer to me.

The thought made my stomach tighten and my chest close. Why did this girl (who I wasn't even sure was real) have this affect on me. She drove me crazy.

The thought that she had met someone made me happy, but at the same time it hurt. Why I couldn't be sure. I knew it was stupid to have feelings for this girl but somehow I had formed them.

I hated myself for it. I hated the girl for it. So why couldn't I leave her alone like I had so many others.

How come in other internet relationships I was able to just leave them alone and not send them anything until they finally realized I wasn't going to respond to them.

With her I couldn't help but respond. When she contacted me I just couldn't ignore her. What aggravated me the most was that I was usually the one to contact her.

I should stop before it got any deeper than what it was all ready I really should but it made my blood run cold to know I would never again talk to her.

I hated this girl. That's what I told myself but I knew that was the exact opposite of what I felt for her.

_(Remember this part Always Here fans. Ah my fav part it really is)_

A tap on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called and my door opened. Alice stepped in and made her way to my couch. She sat down and folded her self neatly as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked and closed my laptop. I placed it to the side of me and looked at her.

"You know," she said and I shrugged my shoulders playing the innocent look.

"Don't give me that crap," she snapped and my eyes widened.

"Langue Miss Cullen, langue," I mockingly scolded. Her face reddened and she looked away.

"What do you have against this? It's not like I'm doing anything bad," I defended.

"Edward it's exactly that. I worry for you. Why don't you leave her alone and focus on what's real," she answered

"So what are you saying she's not real?!"

"Yes! That is what I'm saying exactly. You're head over heels for this girl and you don't even know her name."

"I am not!" I said but I knew it was a lie as much as I wanted it to be the truth.

"Yes you are and you know it. You think you know everything about her, but face it you know nothing."

"I know enough," I whispered and looked away from her. Alice got up from the couch and came to the bed where I sat. She placed her hand on mine and waited till I looked up at her.

"Edward, I worry. You can't fall in love with someone who isn't real. Please let her go. Just leave her alone." She begged but I didn't answer. She sighed left my room closing the door behind her.

The thing was, I couldn't do that. I had tried but it soon became impossible for me. Alice had no idea the spell this "imaginary" girl had on me.

I flopped my self on my bed and sighed in frustration. I laid there losing track of time until I heard the familiar beep of an instant message. I sat up and opened my computer.

**BlushbyBlush**: so you know I haven't guessed your name.

**AlwaysHere**: I know. I was hoping you'd forget.

**BlushbyBlush**: that would have just gave me 6 guesses tomorrow.

**AlwaysHere**: no it wouldn't have. You forgot and that would hve been that. Only 3 a day.

**BlushbyBlush**: that's not fair

**AlwaysHere**: nothing in life ever is.

**BlushbyBlush**: not true.

**AlwaysHere**: yes it is. Now for your guesses.

**BlushbyBlush**: Joshua. and there are some fair stuff

**AlwaysHere**: ugh! no! and I have not encountered anything that is fair.

**BlushbyBlush**: Matthew. What about the phrase: all is fair in love and war.

**AlwaysHere**: no. yes I have but I have never been in war.

**BlushbyBlush**: Gabriel. Have you ever been in love?

**AlwaysHere**: no.

**BlushbyBlush**: to which one the name or the question?

**AlwaysHere**: the name.

* * *

**Ah that conversation never get old to me. Okay so tell me what you think. **

**Review!**


	4. Cold

**I am extremely sorry. I haven't updated in like forever and I feel so bad. I had um some distractions and school has been really busy so I'm super sorry. Here is a chapter I've been meaning to get out to yous.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh my god can you believe this girl? She hasn't even been here a day and already the school's boy population is head over heels for her. I say it's pathetic," Rosalie said at lunch. I nodded playing around with the bagel in my hand.

"Edward is something wrong?" Alice asked. I looked up at her and shook my head. "No why do you ask?" I knew she was worried about me. Alice was really a perfect sister, she even got the annoying part down pack.

"It's just you seem a bit off today," she mumbled and I dismissed the comment. She had been somewhat cold with me after are argument the night before but this was Alice. She couldn't stay mad at you no matter how hard she tried.

I sighed and looked away from her gaze. As I did so I caught Isabella Swan walking toward the doors. She looked my way and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She stumbled toward the door and I tensed expecting her to fall bust she didn't.

She quickly caught her balance and flew out the door. I smiled and looked at Alice who's face was glowing. "You know she's still single and she's really pretty. Smart too, from what I've heard. Bet she'd be the perfect girl for you," she mumbled and my anger rose.

"Drop it Alice. She doesn't interest me anymore than Rosalie does," I said and stood.

"Excuse me, is that an insult," Rosalie stuttered her face flushing. I smiled and walked out of the door and toward biology. I had skipped yesterday and it wouldn't be too bad to get there a little earlier to see what I had missed.

I entered the class and walked toward my table when I noticed there was someone sitting at my table. I usually occupied this table alone, but I quickly recognized the girl. She was the new girl. Isabella Swan or Bella as Alice had told me.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. she looked up and her eyes seemed to widened. Again I felt my stomach clench as I looked into them but this time I looked her over more.

A blush crept over her cheeks and I noticed how pale her skin was.

"Hello," I said and smiled. "H-h-hi," she stuttered. This was the first time I had heard her voice. It was different than I expected. It had a shy edge to it and yet a very nice tone.

"You fall down a lot, you're going to hurt someone," I said and mentally kicked myself. Why was I being so arrogant?

Her warm chocolate brown eyes suddenly froze over and she turned away. Not a nice way to be friendly.

"You're Bella, right?" I said trying again at small talk. She did not turn my way. She only nodded and I basically sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry about my earlier remark, it came out a bit rude I suppose," I apologized hoping to melt the ice that had formed around her.

She shrugged her shoulders seeming not to care. I had apologized to this girl and yet she still treated me coldly. My anger got the best of me.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue or do you have a speaking disability?" I said in a teasing tone. It was better than it coming out angry I suppose.

She glanced to me and then turned away with an angry "Humph." Fine I didn't care.

But what sparked my anger was the fact that she had been so cold to me even when I had tried to make amends for my rude behavior. She was being utterly impossible.

Class passed in a haze and I was still fuming. When we were dismissed the class filed out of the room as if it had suddenly caught fire.

Bella and I were the last ones left in the class room. We stood at the same time and she walked past me and toward the doors I followed behind wanting to get out.

Of course this being Bella she slipped and came falling toward me. I dropped my books and caught her and her books slipped out her hands.

I couldn't help but feel how soft she felt. She smelled so sweet. I shook my head and placed her on her feet. She bent down and started to pick up her books.

I stooped down with her and she mumbled softly, "Thanks for catching me."

"Well it was either that or have me fall to the ground alongside with you," I said and she turned away from me angry.

On my god. She got angered so quickly I was surprised she wasn't a red head. _(A/N: no offense to any red heads. It's just that my anger sparks easily and my family says i should have red hair.)_

We gathered our stuff in quiet when I noticed I was missing something. I looked up to see Bella holding one of my notebooks. I snatched it away and she looked at me surprised.

"Not yours," I simply stated and hastily put the book on top of my things while the cover flopped open.

She looked down at the book and her eyes went wide. I shut my notebook closed. And she looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"Nosey aren't we?" I teased. "Sorry she said and we rose to our feet. She turned to walk away and I did something I never thought I would have done.

I reached out for her hand and turned her around. "Look I was only joking before, I didn't mean to offend you," I told her. I didn't know why it was so important for her to know this but it was.

I walked out of the classroom with out another word and made my way to Spanish. As I settled in my seat I held the note book in my hands. I remembered the shock look on Bella's face when she stared at my notebook and I suddenly wondered what she was staring at. I opened the note book and scanned the page. All it was, was doodles. The three initials stood out the most.

BbB

Huh? Anyone would have ignored these letters but she seemed to be shock at having them there. This Bella Swan girl was truly beginning to intrigue me and I couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

**BlushbyBlush**: Eric?

**AlwaysHere**: no.

**BlushbyBlush**: Erin?

**AlwaysHere**: no

**BlushbyBlush**: I'm not sure I want to give you my last guess.

**AlwaysHere**: why not?

**BlushbyBlush: **because I'm not sure I want to find out just yet.

**AlwaysHere**: why? Come on lets have your last guess.

**BlushbyBlush**: Bobby?

**AlwaysHere**: no and that wasn't the guess you were going to give me.

**BlushbyBlush**: I'll give you that when I'm ready.

**AlwaysHere**: and when will that be?

**BlushbyBlush**: when I give it to you

**AlwaysHere**: then I'll be waiting.

**BlushbyBlush**: do you get tired of waiting on me

**AlwaysHere**: there are times I think I do, but I reality I love waiting on you, for you

**BlushbyBlush**: really so you never regret meeting me?

**AlwaysHere**: no, even though I can't get you out of my head I don't regret it.

**BlushbyBlush**: why is that?

**AlwaysHere**: because I'm pretty sure you're the best thing that's happen to me for a long time.

**BlushbyBlush**: I could say the same

**AlwaysHere**: I want you to

**BlushbyBlush**: I have no response to that

**AlwaysHere**: well then I suspect you get a good night's sleep so you can respond to me in the morning. I love your witty remarks.

**BlushbyBlush**: as do I.

**AlwaysHere**: good night

**BlushbyBlush**: good night

* * *

**Okay sorry it's short but I don't have time to keep typing. I'm really busy srry. **

reveiw


	5. Carnival

**Phew! Let me take a few breaths. Okay I have been terribly busy this week. The end of the year is coming around and that means test! test! test! So the teachers are coming down even harder when they should be letting up! But don't worry summer's coming and I have lots of new stories and updates. Sorry I haven't been updating but I will now. I have been writing essays like crazy but I have some free time so here is what you get!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**AH**: so what are you doing?

**BbB**: waiting for the bell to ring. I think I came to school to early.

**AH**: so did I

**BbB**: really?

**AH**: my siblings wanted to come early and I drive the car.

**BbB**: huh? I wish I could have siblings

**AH**: no you don't

**BbB**: how do you know what I want?

**AH**: because I know you better than you know yourself?

**BbB**: you don't know my name

**AH**: ah, you got me there.

**BbB**: thank you, thank you

**AH**: ha. Hasn't the bell rang for you yet?

**BbB**: no but it well any minute. Are you dying to get rid of me already

**AH**: no I'm dying to meet you

**BbB**: well when will that happen

**AH**: soon as long as you don't fall to your death

**BbB**: ha ha. My klutziness is not funny.

**AH**: ah but it is. My only wish was that I was there to protect you every time you slipped.

**BbB**: that's both are wishes

**AH**: good

**BbB**: bell rang

**AH**: yes it has.

**BbB**: bye

**AH**: I wish we didn't have to say it,

**BbB**: that makes two of us.

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket as I went to my classes. As I walked to class I spotted Bella running off to her next class.

Why had she been so late? I shook it off and went to my own class not giving it another thought.

"Edward!" Alice's voice called me back to reality and I shook my head. I had been staring off into space thinking…

"Um yes?" I mumbled trying hard to remember what Alice had been talking about. Jasper chuckled softly as Alice glared at me. Uh no, I could tell from her face I was in trouble.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked her voice sharp. I shrugged sheepishly. "Now because of that your coming with us," she stated and dug her fork into her salad.

"Going where?" I asked suddenly interested in Alice's talk. "You'll find out later on tonight and Jasper don't you even think of telling him," Alice said still not looking up from her salad.

"Sorry, you should have listened," Jasper said as I stared at him with pleading eyes. "Where are we going?" I whispered into Emmett's ear. "To a carnival that came into town about a week ago." Emmett whispered back and Alice raised her glare to him.

"You never told me I couldn't tell him," he defended with a smile. Alice sighed and looked away. This was one of those times where I felt a bit out of the family.

Emmett and Alice had always shared sibling moments I wouldn't be able to feel. Even though they had accepted me as their own brother there was always a feeling that I wasn't.

It was an irrational feeling I suppose but I still felt it. But at very rare times.

I looked down and played with my bagel as I sighed. Great we were going to go to a carnival. What fun.

When we arrived home the girls of course had to get ready. I sat on the couch as Emmett prepared himself some food. Of course Emmett was hungry. He always was.

"So Alice tells me you like the Swan girl," Jasper snickered as he took a seat. I threw a throw pillow at him and he dodged it. "I do not. I barely know the girl," I said. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes.

Perhaps I would be able to take a nap before we left. "So is there another girl then?" Jasper said as he threw a pillow back at me. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"No," I said and closed my eyes again. "Aha, that is a lie right there," Jasper said.

"So do you like some one else, Edward?" Emmett said coming into the living room. He had a sandwich in is hands.

"Emmett you know Mother's going to get cross if she sees you eating in the living room," I told him and he smiled.

"Mom's not in the living room so how will she know?" Emmett said as he took a seat on one of the reading chairs.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jasper. "I really don't like another girl," I argued hoping they would both drop it. "That's not what Alice told me," Jasper said with a smile.

"Well it's not serious. Why did Alice tell you about her in the first place," I said hotly.

"She didn't I just guess that there was another girl and Alice would know about it. You just confirmed that guess right now," he said. I growled and lifted my self ff the sofa just as Esme came into the living room.

Emmett's eyes went wide and he stuffed half the sandwich he had left into his mouth. I was amazed it could fit but it did. He closed his mouth but his cheeks bulged and you could see he couldn't chew nor swallow the food.

He mumbled something that sounded like hey mom, and waved his hand. She raised an eyebrow in question but ignored him other wise.

"Something wrong, Edward?" she asked and I shook my head. "No I'm just going to go up to my room now. But I'm sure Emmett will love to tell you about the soccer game he won in gym today. You know how he loves to go into detail about his winnings," I said and smirked at Emmett.

He glared at me and Esme's face brightened. "Do tell Emmett, sweet heart?" she said as she took my spot on the couch. I laughed under my breath and ran up the stairs and into the room.

I opened my lap top and sent a message to the one person I wanted to talk to.

**AlwaysHere**: weekend plans?

**BlushbyBlush**: maybe you?

**AlwaysHere**: I have siblings. I always have weekend plans.

**BlushbyBlush**: you shouldn't take them for granted.

**AlwaysHere**: who said I do?

**BlushbyBlush**: no one, I guess.

**AlwaysHere**: what would be a perfect date for you?

**BlushbyBlush**: that's a bit random

**AlwaysHere**: well I want to know

**BlushbyBlush**: I don't know really. Something fun, and romantic at the same time.

**AlwaysHere**: like a fair or a visit to the beach

**BlushbyBlush**: exactly

**AlwaysHere**: afraid of heights?

**BlushbyBlush**: no I enjoy them actually.

**AlwaysHere**: so you would enjoy a Ferris Wheel

**BlushbyBlush**: my favorite ride. I think it's silly people are afraid of it.

**AlwaysHere**: I agree they go so slow there's nothing scary about it

**BlushbyBlush**: I know what you mean

**AlwaysHere**: you always seem to know

**BlushbyBlush**: are you annoyed by that fact.

**AlwaysHere**: no, I'm rather…I don't know how to describe it really. It makes me happy.

**BlushbyBlush**: good.

**AlwaysHere**: Why?

**BlushbyBlush**: because I like making you happy

**AlwaysHere**: as do I

**BlushbyBlush**: good

A tap on the door made me jump. "Edward come on we want to go already!" Alice's voice called. I sighed and answered, "Just a minute, I'll be right there"

**AlwaysHere**: I have to go

**BlushbyBlush**: that's the first but I have to go to.

**AlwaysHere**: goodbye

**BlushbyBlush**: goodbye

I shut the computer and walked out the door. To the carnival it was.

When we arrived Alice bought the wrist bands and placed it on each of us.

"I'm going to get some cotton candy," Emmett said and walked away with Rosalie pasted to his side.

Jasper twined his hands with Alice and I looked around. There was one ride I would want to go on particularly. "I'll see you guys later," I whispered to Alice as I walked away and headed to the Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel always seemed like an escape for me. It was something that always eased bad memories and gave me time to think.

I hadn't ridden a Ferris wheel since my parents died. When they did I had run away from Esme and Carlisle back when they lived in Texas and rode the Texas star for hours. It was peaceful and kept my thoughts away from my parents.

In away I resented them. How could they leave me? Those were the thoughts that passed into my head at the time but as I continued to ride and decided that they didn't leave me they were taken from me and if they had the choice they would not have gone.

I comforted myself with that thought. It made me feel happy and loved. It made me forget about being abandoned.

As I became closer to the Ferris wheel I noticed the conductor of the ride talking to a girl. I caught a glimpse of brown hair and I knew who it was.

I don't know why I did it but I did. I walked behind the conductor and said, "Um do you mind if I joined her?" I didn't know why I was nervous but I suddenly was.

The man looked at her and glared at me. Oh so she was still mad with me about what had happened the day before? I suspected as much when she didn't even look at me during biology today.

"Fine" she said and I could practically see her breath. She was still cold to me.

I sat down next to her but kept my distance.

She turned away from me and it looked like she wasn't going to talk to me until…"Not afraid of heights?" she asked as the ride began. I snorted. "I've ridden taller ones than this," I informed her.

She turned toward me slowly and I stared at her. "Like which ones?" she asked. "I've ridden the one at Navy Pier that's for sure. I think that one is at least 150 feet in height," I mused as I try to recover my Ferris wheel knowledge.

"They Navy Pier in Chicago?" she asked her voice rising in surprise.

"Yeah, I was born there. Then I I've ridden the Texas Star and that my friend is the largest Ferris Wheel in all of North America," I said with a laugh although it brought back sad memories.

"If you've been to Texas and Chicago and who knows where else, how'd you get stuck in a crummy town like this?" she asked. "It's not so bad. I think it's quite beautiful here," I said as I stared at the trees surrounding the carnival. I wondered if she had really looked at this town. Liked really looked and saw the beauty of it.

I was jolted forward and out of my thoughts and we reached the top. "Oh I love being up here?" she whispered as she leaned in her seat and took a look at the carnival.

The carnival really was pretty as the lights glowed against the darkness that surrounded it.

I looked at her as she scanned the area. The lights glowing off her face and her big chocolate brown eyes.

The beautiful eyes that took everything in with interest. "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered. "Truly is," I stated as I looked at her. but I wasn't sure what I was complementing. Her or the view.

Some how I knew it wasn't the view. She looked at me and a warm pink blush spread on her cheeks. She shivered and I noticed the night had grown chilly.

"Are you cold?" I asked for she had wrapped her arms around her. " It's not to bad" she said but rubbed her hands on her arms.

"Here," I said and started to take off my jacket. She draped it over shoulders and whispered, "Thank you."

She looked at me and I was suddenly lost in her warm chocolate brown eyes. It didn't matter that it was cold outside because suddenly I felt warm.

"You're very welcome," I whispered as I lifted her chin with my finger. I leaned in but I realized we had come to stop so I leaned away.

My heart was thumping in my chest. What was I about to do, anyway?

The man opened the door and Bella stood up and walked away without another look back as I stared at.

Why was she leaving? And what was this feeling I was suddenly feeling? Did I suddenly like Bella Swan?

* * *

**Okay so this is one of my longer chapters. Tell me what you think?**

**Review with your thoughts and tell me if you want the next chapter up sooner or later**


	6. Diffrent People

**

* * *

**

Yep I have updated. For the readers of all my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated on them. I'm going to work on a story one by one cuz I'm still really busy trying to get in all the end of the year stuff at school and all that so pleaz forgive me. I will make it up to all of yous I promise. But I will try very hard to finish this story.

**I think you will like this chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

I was still a bit shocked that she had left like that but I quickly gained my composure. I stood up from the ride and started to follow her.

"Bella," I called hoping she would stop so I could catch up. She turned and looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong because I truly tried not to," I apologized knowing that my rude behavior toward her the other day had struck a chord.

"No I just wanted to catch up with my group. Oh and here's your jacket," she said as she gave me my jacket. I smiled and took it from her.

Again she walked away from me. She glanced over her shoulder a small smile played on my lips as I watched her.

"Oh, my Edward. I can't believe it's you," a soft voice said and I looked down to a familiar face.

"Tanya," I said surprised.

_(A/N: okay I hate writing Tanya as a character cause it feels weird. My name is Tanya and I just don't like including her because of that fact but enough about me. Let the story continue)_

"Long time no see. How have you been doing?" she asked and gave me a hug. I stood awkwardly. Tanya had been the daughter of one of my parents old family friends and she never hesitated to show her feelings. Despite my hints she never caught on.

"I can't believe I ran into you here. I was with my dad on a trip but I would never have imagined to see you. so tell me how have you been doing?" she asked and I smiled. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked at me.

"I've been fine, but—" just then my phone buzzed and I almost sighed in relief. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was a text message from the only person I wanted to talk to.

**BbB**: did I catch you at a bad time?

"Excuse me, but I have to take this," I said and walked away from her. I almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

I quickly fund an empty bench and took a seat.

**AH**: no you saved me actually?

**BbB**: how so?

**AH**: lets just say you got me out of a sticky situation.

**BbB**: alright I believe you

**AH**: what's wrong?

**BbB**: why do you suspect something's wrong

**AH**: it me your talking about.

**BbB**: just bored

**AH**: I thought you had plans

**BbB**: had

**AH**: what happened.

**BbB**: I guess you could say I got ditched but that would be wrong although it's a pretty good definition.

**AH**: how so?

**BbB**: I got stuck as the third wheel so I just let them go off with out me.

**AH**: some friends

**BbB**: you told me to make them

**AH**: to make good ones.

**BbB**: friends are never good.

**AH**: ouch, that hurts

**BbB**: I didn't mean you

**AH**: but I'm a friend

**BbB**: are you?

**AH**: well aren't i?

**BbB**: I don't know. I suspected you were more.

**AH**: I would like to be.

I shut my phone almost at shock at what I text. I got up and put my phone in my pocket just as I saw Bella snap her face shut and watch her face go white.

"You still look shaken. Did you just witness a train wreck?" I asked as I approached her. she looked up fro just a moment and then looked away not nodding her head.

I smiled at her. "I think I just discussed my feelings," she whispered so soft I barely heard it.

The simple sentence wiped the smile off my face. At first I couldn't tell why.

I took a seat and sighed frustrated.

"What broke up with your boyfriend?" I teased trying to get another idea out of my head.

"No, I mean I don't have one, well I don't know if I have one," she mumbled. "You don't know your own single status," I said raising an eyebrow in question.

She didn't answer me. She just stared. As I did the same. Her warm brown eyes melting into a pool in front of me.

Then it was as everything became silent and all I was aware of was Bella. She was sitting right here in front of me. I couldn't register it before but she was a very pretty girl. More than just pretty. Stunning.

I don't why I did it but suddenly I wanted to not just see the soft pink lips but feel them against mine. I gently tilted her chin upward

Her eyes slowly closed as I came closer to her. we were only moments apart before…"Edward!"

A voice I knew all too well floated over to us. I hissed in frustration and anger just as Alice came over to us. I pulled away and sat straight on the bench while Bella's face slowly turned a light shade of pink.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister," she said as she extended a hand toward Bella.

"Bella swan," Bella said with a smile and my stomach tightened.

I leaned pack and glared at my so called sister who could ruin the best moments. She smiled at me and took my hand as she started to tug gently.

"Jazz and Emmett have been looking for you; they want to play a carnival game," she said and pulled me to my feet. Of course Jasper and Emmett would want to play a game. They were always looking for something to get competitive over.

But what Alice did next surprised me the most. "Bella, you come too," she said and pulled Bella off the bench.

"Come on, it's so fun to watch them play, they get so competitive," Alice said with a laugh. It was true my family was very competitive.

Bella looked a bit uncomfortable and I wonder is she was debating on going or not. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," I informed her trying to make it easier on her.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked her cheeks still a bit pink. Then with a sudden bolt something hit me.

"I wouldn't mind if you did come," I told her as I stared at her and put every detail of her face into memory.

"Come on you two, you know how Emmett gets so impatient." Alice chirped and I snapped out of my reverie. "Ugh! I have no idea how Rose deals with him. I mean I can't even stand living with him," Alice said with a sad shake of her head.

I knew she didn't mean that. She wouldn't give Emmett up for the world, no matter how annoying he got.

Alice started to skip ahead of us a I sighed as I followed. "well I guess you can meet my family," I laughed. I stared at Bella who was gazing at Alice in a wistful way.

It was a good thing she met my family because I was suddenly doubting that Bella and BlushbyBlush were two different people.

* * *

**Ah, okay so there you have it. I really seem to like this chapter but I enjoyed it more from Bella's side. Anywhoo tell me what you think because I am suddenly becoming discouraged in my writing and I want to know whether it's good or not. **

**Oh and a quick note to all the Always Here fans I have come up with an epilogue that I will be posting very soon so keep an eye out. I know I said it was finished but this popped in to my head and I just have to put it up. **

**Review!**


	7. Suspicions

**Okay, okay please forgive little old me! _(please making puppy dog eyes with big brown eyes)_ I'm sorry really I am but now I will and this is a promise be updating sooner on my stories. Since I've gotten a big hit on this story and cuz everyone loved my Always Here ending I am going to update on this story. Please Review! And again forgive me!**

* * *

We walked quietly until we approached a booth. Rosalie was sitting on the counter staring at Emmett, who was whispering something with Jasper.

If my guess was correct than I suspected they were debating on what game to play.

Alice who was several feet ahead of us called out to Rose, "Hey Rose I found them!" she ran the remaining distance to her.

Rosalie jumped of the counter and walked near us. I mentally hit myself. I knew Rose was already sour to Bella and I also knew she didn't ever hide her feelings. Rosalie looked her up and down so coldly I was surprised Bella didn't turn to ice.

"Alice we told you to bring back Edward not a stray," she said her voice leaking of venom. I shot Rose a glare but she didn't see it having to be too preoccupied in judging Bella.

"This is Edward's friend, Bella," Alice said to me and I almost groaned knowing what was going to happen next. "Ah, so little Eddie got a girlfriend!" Emmett boomed. I could have killed Emmett. I knew very much he was trying to get me back after I had gotten him in trouble with Esme.

Bella's face was a bright red and I almost chuckled but held it in. Emmett walked near us still laughing. "Hey, I'm Emmett," he said as Rosalie came forward and made a show of what was hers. "Bella, and I'm just a friend," Bella assured him and Emmett looked at her like he didn't believe it.

He probably didn't due to our conversation this afternoon.

"So you choose the game. It's either the hammer or knocking down the bottles. Jazz says he won't play the hammer against me though," Emmett said shooting a dirty look to Jasper was whispering with Alice.

"The games already lost if we play that. We all know who the winner would be," I said as I glanced at his arms. "Ah, your no fun," he groaned. Figures Emmett would want to play a game that would assure him a win.

Alice and Jasper took that time to join us. "Bella this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella," Alice said introducing them. "Hello," Jasper said.

He didn't say anything else just smiled. Jasper was always the shy one. If it wasn't for Alice who approached him he would still be sitting across the lunch table staring at Alice like a puppy dog. "Okay so are you guys going to play or what?" Alice said.

We walked to a booth where a boy was texting away on his cell phone. Emmett placed his money on the counter and the boy looked up. "Three" Emmett said and the boy glanced over us.

His gaze landed on Rosalie but quickly departed. Smart move he wouldn't want Emmett to catch that. He looked over Bella and gave her a flirtatious smile.

A wave of anger passed over me. My jaw tightened and I clenched my fist. I don't know what made me feel like that, maybe it was the way he was looking at her. Like she was more of a prize rather than a person.

"Losers have to pay the Winner ten bucks each, deal," Emmett said and we shook on it.

The boy turned around and began to set up the game. He turned back around and gave Jasper the three balls.

Jasper played a good game. He hit the first two sets of bottles but when he came to his third turn he hit two and left one wobbling. He cussed and then it was Emmett's turn.

Emmett had the worst aim in history. This was an easy lost to him. Then it was my turn. I glanced at Bella who was watching me intently. I smiled and threw my first ball. It hit the bottles and they fell to the ground. The same for the other two sets. I was aware of cheering in the background.

I turned to Emmett and held out my hand, "Ten bucks, both of you pay up," I demanded and they dug into their pockets scowling as they placed the bills in my hand. I had just pocketed ten bucks, today was not a bad day.

Until…"Bella,"

A voice yelled and I turned to Jessica and Angela walking to our little group. I suspected they were here for Bella. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed. I wanted, hoped to have more time to spend with Bella. Especially after my suspicions.

"I guess you got to go now," I said and she looked up at me. "I guess I do," she said and her voice held regret. Did she want to stay?

"Oh, hi Edward," Jessica said and batted her eyelashes when she came near. She never was a good one to catch the hints. "Hello Jessica," I said and I came out a bit cold. "Um well were going to head home, Bella. The boys are waiting at the car," Angela said looking at Bella and then me. Bella smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later, Edward." She said and walked away with the girls.

I watched as she walked away until I was nearly knocked off my feet by one of Emmett's 'brotherly' pushes. "Ah, so you and Swan huh? I never would have known," he teased and Jasper snickered.

"Shut up!" I said and nudged him back. Alice's face was glowing. She smiled toward me and then took Jasper's hand and skipped off somewhere.

It wasn't long before we made it home. I ran straight up to my room but not before I saw Alice's face slip into a pout. She wanted me to ignore this girl but I couldn't, especially not after my latest suspicions.

Most likely they were wrong but as I went back to all the details everything seemed to fit. It looked like I may not be too off.

I opened my laptop and sent a message to the one person I had not want to say goodbye.

**AlwaysHere**: have fun?

**BlushbyBlush**: sorry about earlier I just…I was occupied.

**AlwaysHere**: no worries Buddy

**BlushbyBlush**: I would roll my eyes but you wouldn't be able to see it.

**AlwaysHere**: I would want to. What color are your eyes

**BlushbyBlush**: brown and yours

**AlwaysHere**: ah, now that's my secret.

**BlushbyBlush**: that not fair.

**AlwaysHere**: weren't you the one who said all is fair in love

**BlushbyBlush**: you forgot about war

**AlwaysHere**: I wasn't referring to war

**Okay I posted a chapter. So I hope your happy with me. ah only one and a half more days of school and tomorrow is field day so it's gonna be awesome!!**

**Okay random thought, I don't know why but for some reason I always picture Rosalie with like red hair. I don't really know why I mean I know she is a blonde and everything I just think she may look better is she was like you know red headed. **

**Anyways please review and show me how badly you want the next chapter!! **


	8. Grass Stains

****

Okay my lovely fans I have posted a new chapter. Sorry but my summer has sort have been hectic but I am at now peace so I could update and I chose this story since I want to complete it already. So here is a new chapter enjoy! I know I did!

* * *

**AlwaysHere**: weekend plans?

**BlushbyBlush**: not that I know of but life is full of surprises.

**AlwaysHere**: I agree, but most of them are good

**BlushbyBlush**: I hate surprises

**AlwaysHere**: take out surprises and take out the fun in life

**BlushbyBlush**: why?

**AlwaysHere**: do you really want to go through life knowing everything that's going to happen

**BlushbyBlush**: well when you put it that way I guess not

**AlwaysHere**: see I knew you could see it my way

**BlushbyBlush**: don't I always in the end

**AlwaysHere**: I guess so

**BlushbyBlush**: I'll talk to you later

**AlwaysHere**: well technically we never talk

**BlushbyBlush**: you know what I mean

**AlwaysHere**: sue me for wanting to know how your voice sounds.

**BlushbyBlush**: you've become more forward than before

**AlwaysHere**: I'm getting tired of waiting

**BlushbyBlush**: of waiting for me?

**AlwaysHere**: I have to go

**BlushbyBlush**: bye

**AlwaysHere**: bye

I was acting like a horrible person but I couldn't help it. I honestly thought I had figured out who Blush by lush was the only matter was how would I tell her. I have thought about it over and over again but what if I was wrong.

I would just make a big fool of myself, but somehow it all seemed to add up. I mean I Knew Blush by Blush had moved because she had wanted to give her mom some space. Then we get a new girl that moved for the exact same reasons.

It fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece and the there was the time I dropped my note book and her startling reaction at the three little letters. Somehow I knew she just had to be Blush by Blush. But I wanted to confirm it before I made a fool of myself.

I needed to think.

I closed my laptop and headed down stairs.

"Where are you going Edward?" Alice asked from the living room as I made my way to the front door.

"I have no idea but tell Esme I'll be back for dinner," I stated and walked out of the house and into my car. I was amazed at how nice it was today. It had to be at least 70 degrees outside.

I made my way to a small playground. It was empty which was a bit odd.

But as I made my way over to the swing I noticed it wasn't completely empty.

Bella was sitting in a swing her back to me. She wasn't entirely swinging but more like rocking.

"You like swings?" I asked and saw her jump. She turned slightly to see who was talking to her no doubt and answered.

"Yeah when I was a little girl I use to pretend if I swung fast enough I would be able to fly into the sky." She finished with a laugh.

I slowly made my way to her and gave a light push.

She blushed and I felt myself smile.

""Really my favorites were monkey bars, I broke my arm on them once but they were still my favorite," I said and pushed her again. I remembered my mom wouldn't let me go back on them but I still found ways.

"I guess it must be fun to be able to go to the park with siblings. I was always with my mom," she said looking a bit wistful.

"So was I. I was an only child as well," I said. "Until you parents decided to have kids," she mumbled. She really didn't know much about me. Well if she was the person I though she was then she knew much about me I just seemed to edit around the bigger details.

I stopped pushing her and took a seat in the swing next to her. I guess she should know.

"No my parents died when I was 7, I went to move with my uncle and aunt. Alice and Emmett are my cousins but we've been together so long we just say were siblings. Sometimes it honestly feels like it," I explained.

I looked toward the trees not really wanting to remember. I always kept myself away from the memories. they were nice sometimes but others it was just painful.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry," She apologized looking away from me. How awkward she must have felt at the moment. "Don't be. As far as I'm concerned Carlisle and Esme are my parents. They've always been there for me," I said trying to lighten her mood.

"So how did they die?" She asked with a regretful tone. "What can I say? They way most parents go at the same time. A car accident," I said with a shrug. I tried to seem as if it didn't bother me. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I had enough pity on me in my time.

"My parents went on lots of business trips and they would send me with Carlisle and Esme. I would stay with them for a while and when my parents came back I would go back home. One time they sent me away and I never went back home. It was a really bad snow storm. There's a reason they call Chicago the Windy City," I said with a forced smile.

Her eyes were big and sad as she looked away. Exactly what I didn't want. For her to feel pity toward me. I started to swing faster to rid some of the anger that had formed. Bella noticed how much faster I was going and tried to catch up. I almost smiled.

I turned to her and smile as an idea came into my head. An idea that would put the previous conversation out of both of out heads. "Have you ever jumped off a swing going at this speed?" I asked. "I've never jumped off a swing. I'm a klutz remember?" she told me. How could I not remember. It was just another clue that led me to believe she was not only Bella but Blush by Blush also.

I laughed. "Well there's a first time for everything. On the count of three we both jump," I said with a grin. She looked forward and gulped. I looked ahead also. There was only grass so she wouldn't hurt herself that badly but if she was really clumsy she could twist and ankle. I laughed as the story I would have to tell Carlisle.

"One…Two…Three" I counted and then I jumped not bothering to see if she followed. I made it on my feet but then lost my balance and toppled to the floor where I rolled around so I was in my back. Bella laughed as she did the same. And I couldn't help but chuckled.

I lifted myself with one elbow and looked down at her. "No harm done," I whispered. Her cheeks were flush and she seemed breathless. I gently pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"No none at all," she breathed. I couldn't help but stare at her lips again and wonder how they would feel against mine. The urge was so strong I pulled away from her before I could follow through on it.

I pulled my self to my feet and offered her a hand she took it and climbed to her feet.

"So should we try again?" I asked with a smile. She laughed and ran to the swings.

o.0.o.0.o.0

"Why do your clothes have grass stains," Emmett asked when I came in. ""Because," was my simple answer as I made it to the stairs.

"Mom's going to kill you, and I would love to watch," she chuckled still angry with me over the food incident.

"Oh get over it already," I mumbled and made it to my room. I threw myself on the bed and the next thing I knew I was being nudged on the shoulder.

I turned to see Alice with a grin on her face. "Wake up dinner's ready," she told me and took a step back as I turned and sat on the bed. I yawned and stretched a bit. "So where were you today," she asked rocking back and forth on her feet.

I rubbed my eyes and scowled at her knowing what I was bout to say was exactly what she wanted to hear. "I was out with a friend," I told her and she glowed.

"And does this friend go by the name of Bella," she asked trying to sound nonchalant. Trying but not succeeding. "Maybe," I answered and got off the bed. "So where were you guys and why is you shirt covered in grass stains," she asked examining me.

"Because," I said giving her the same answer I had given Emmett and made my way down the stairs with her at my heels. I took a seat at the table while Esme began to serve the salad. She froze and looked at me.

Emmett had a huge grin plastered on his face waiting for me to get yelled at. "Edward would you mind telling me why your shirt is covered in grass stains?" she asked softly and I smiled.

"I was with a friend and it just happened," I answered still with a smile.

Esme raised an eyebrow but left it at that as she continued to serve the salad. Emmett's smiled faded and he looked disbelieving. At this I couldn't help but laugh.

Esme smiled and Alice merely jumped up and down in her seat. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. but I could see she was forming a plan in her head and somehow I knew this would be no good.

* * *

**okay people i know that i said summer woul mean lots of reviews and stuff but i am like sorta busy. see cuz i have all this time i been working on one of my stories that i have been negelecting. who knows if i finish this story i could get it published and stuff. but it isn't finished and i have some work to do on so that is why i haven't been updating as much as i promised. agian i'm sorry but i'll try to even my time wisely. anyway if you enjoyed reivew if you hated review i don't care but just review!**

**thanx**

**Twilight-Fan-1901**


	9. Betrayal

**Okay I know I was mean. I didn't update for a long time but I was working on one of my other stories so I'm sorry. Right now I am updating in honor of Edward's 107 year old birthday. Happy Birthday Edward!! Okay so I'm trying to update this story because I won't update over the weekend. Well I don't think I will so anyway I hope you enjoy. And for those wondering, Jasper and Rose do not live with the Cullen's. That is all thank you. **

* * *

**AlwaysHere: **Lydia?

**BlushbyBlush**: no

**AlwaysHere**: Lacey

**BlushbyBlush**: um…no

**AlwaysHere**: Melissa

**BlushbyBlush**: ha and my name is yet an undiscovered gem.

**AlwaysHere**: you have no idea how much that bothers me.

**BlushbyBlush**: well get use to it or figure out my name.

**AlwaysHere**: why don't you just tell me it would make things so much easier?

**BlushbyBlush**: where's the fun in that.

**AlwaysHere**: please I would love to think of you as a name rather than just _Her_.

**BlushbyBlush**: you really want to know my name

**AlwaysHere**: is that a trick question

**BlushbyBlush**: okay I'll tell you but you have to tell me yours

**AlwaysHere**: deal

**BlushbyBlush**: my name is

I waited anxiously for an answer but it never came. Ugh she was so frustrating. All I needed was for her to me she was Bella. That was all I asked for but she denied me that. A knock on the door made me jump. Alice came in and smiled at me.

"Why hello Edward. Do you want to have some plans for this weekend?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes and I knew something was up. "What do you mean?" I questioned staring at her suspiciously.

"Well since you and Bella seem to have gotten along so well I thought I might ask her to hang out," she said and took out her cell phone. "Please don't Alice just leave it alone? Please," I begged staring at the phone.

"Oh why oh why would I do that," she taunted and I was ready to wring her neck out. "What exactly are you planning on doing with her?" I asked. "What I do best. Shopping," she said with a grin and I groaned.

She opened her cell and began to dial a number while looking at me.

"Hey, Bella this is Alice. I was wondering would you want to go shopping with me." She asked and I thought Alice looked a bit nervous.

_Please have plans please have plans,_ I begged.

There was a reply on the other line and Alice really did look nervous. "Yes," I hissed and Alice stuck out her tongue at me.

"Oh um like today. Do you mind I could reschedule it to like I don't know maybe Friday, but that's a whole week from now and I thought it would be better to go to school tomorrow with some new clothes. But I could do that if like today too—" Alice began to babble before she stopped and I figured Bella had interrupted her.

"Oh that's wonderful, thank you. I'll be over in a half an hour so get ready," she said and hung up the phone. I sighed and plopped down in my bed. "Hurry and get ready were picking her up in a half an hour so hurry up," she told me and slapped my leg.

"Why do I have to go? You have a car and you know how to drive," I complained. "Because after shopping we're going to dinner and I'm sure Bella would want a date," she explained and I got off the bed.

I dressed quickly and met Alice at the car. We drove to Bella's house and Alice leaned over and honked the horn. I rolled my eyes at her impatience. Bella came out and my heart increased in speed. I tried to calm down but the truth was I just couldn't help it.

Alice slid out of the car and opened the back door for Bella. She slid in soundlessly and Alice took her place up front.

"I didn't know you liked shopping," Bella teased and I threw a scowl at her. "She wouldn't leave me alone about it," I grumbled and Alice laughed no doubt remembering my reluctance.

I dropped Alice and Bell off at Alice's favorite store and went to pick up Jasper like Alice had told me. Emmett and Rosalie already had plans for today. "You really think it's going to take her two hours to shop?" jasper asked as we drove our way back.

"For some one who has been dating Alice as long as you have you really don't know her. Two hours is what she calls 30 minutes. She probably won't even be done by the time we get to the restaurant," I explained and Jasper laughed.

"So what happen to the other girl?" Jasper asked and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "I think I know who she is," I stated and looked straight at the road. "You think or know for sure, and how did you not know who she was before," Jasper asked and I could almost feel his confusion. "It's a complicated story," I said.

"We have time you know," Jasper said not letting this go. I sighed and began to tell him the story.

"So now you think this Bella girl is Blush by Blush but you don't have proof even though everything seems to add up and now your waiting until you find proof so you can tell Bella your Always Here," he said after I had finished and his brow furrowed.

"Man, if you sold this story it would make a great Chick flick," he said with a smile and I threw a punch at him. "Sorry I was just saying," he grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't need your opinion on my life," I said angry now. "Well if you like this Bella girl why don't you just leave Blush by Blush alone. For all you know she could be a dude. Maybe one day you'll find out if Bella really is her but now's not the time. I'm sorry but I agree with Alice. Just let her go," he said and leaned back in his seat. I sighed if only it was that easy.

It would be so much easier if Bella really was Blush by Blush.

I parked the car in front of the restaurant we were suppose to meet them in and climbed out.

Jasper followed and we made our way into the restaurant. "Do you see them?" I asked when we got in. "Um yeah there over there," he said and pointed to a table.

Alice and Bella were looking over the menus when we came. "May we join you?" I teased and Bella looked up. She smiled and scooted down. "Yes you may," she said with a laugh.

"You look beautiful," I complemented. She really did. She was wearing a black dress that came off the shoulder and showed contrast with her pale skin. _(Did have picture on profile but it go deleted so sorry)_

She blushed and answered, "Thank you. Your _sister_ made me buy a dress." I laughed at her reluctant tone and then piano music began to fill the restaurant.

"Oh let's dance," Alice said eagerly. "Alice no one else is dancing," Bella said in a harsh whisper. "So it only takes one person to get a whole crowd started," Alice answered as she started to push jasper out of the booth. I had no doubt that Alice would get the whole restaurant to start dancing.

Bella stared out into the dance floor and I smiled. "Would you like to dance?" I asked knowing her answer already. She turned a light red and looked toward the dance floor which was slowly filling up.

"I can't dance," she admitted and looked away. "Anyone can slow dance," I whispered in her ear as I slid out of the booth. I offered her my hand and she took it. We made our way toward the dance floor and I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arm around my neck and we began to dance.

"You really do look wonderful," I said as I looked her over yet again.

"I love when you blush. You seem to do that a lot," I said as I looked at her pink tinted cheeks.

As I stared at her I couldn't help it anymore. I desperately wanted to feel her lips against mine. To see is they were as soft as they looked. I slowly leaned in and tilted her chin to give me better access. I touched her lips lightly and they it was better that I imagined. Her lips were soft and warm as they moved with mine and my body felt as though it had a shock.

I pulled away and felt my face warm up. Her cheeks were pink as well and she leaned into my chest as we continued to dance. Even though this should have felt like a happy moment something kept me from feeling happiness.

I hoped more than anything that Bella really was Blush by Blush because is she wasn't this moment would feel like betrayal.

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you like it. Only have two more chapters and then the story is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy birthday Edward!! And this is because I felt bad for what I did to him in Never Should Have so I hope this makes up for it. Anyway review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Lots of love Twilight-Fan-1901 **


	10. Taking Chances

**Please don't bite my head off. I am going to finish the story now so be nice to me. I am like so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but as I said before I was working on another story and sort of forgot about this one. But I remembered and am finally going to finish it. That is all thank you.**

* * *

**AlwaysHere**: you haven't written to me in a while, something wrong?

I typed as my last try to get something out of her. Now I was sure that this girl was Bella. It had to be. I hadn't seen or spoken to Bella for over a week and she canceled plans that she had with Alice today and something told me it was to avoid me.

Not only had Bella been avoiding but also Blush by Blush. It just seemed too weird that two girls would just ignore me at the same time for the same time length.

After about 5 minutes I didn't get a response I was sure she wasn't going to answer. "Ugh!" I groaned and closed my lap top maybe a little too hard, but I was to frustrated to care.

"You know Mom spent a lot of money on that thing. You could at least take care of it," I heard a sing song voice come from behind me and I jumped. "Must you always do that," I complained as I turned around to face Alice.

She just smiled and tilted her head.

"So is the girl starting to do what you should have moths ago?" she questioned with a smug grin.

"I'm not giving up on this girl, because I know who she is," I stated and watched her smug grin vanish.

"Really? Who is she then?" she asked. "I believe it's Bella," I stated and watch her eyes go wide. "Do you really or do you just want to believe that because you're falling for her, hard I might add," she questioned.

I sighed and began to tell her everything I thought matched up.

When I finished she stopped and looked off into space. "Hate to say it, but yeah it does sound like she's her. But how can you be sure?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I can't, but I want to. I just don't know how," I groaned and put my head into my hands.

"Look I'm going to go for a drive," I said as I walked out my room.

"Be back soon it's suppose to rain," she shouted and I laughed. "When doesn't it," I shouted back.

--

I drove to the park and could tell Alice was right about the rain. I could see the wind wipping the trees around me. I opened my phone and started to text. Hopefully she would answer.

**AH**: you're starting to scare me and I really think we need to talk.

**BbB**: yes I think we do

**AlwaysHere**: what is wrong with you?!

**BbB**: I've met someone

I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness but beyond anything something told me this was Bella and I knew that she meant me.

**AH**: oh

**BbB**: are you mad?

**AH**: I would be but that would make me a hypocrite

**BbB**: how so?

**AH**: I've met someone to

**BbB**: oh,

**AH**: so is this like a good bye for us.

**BbB**: I don't want it to be

**AH**: do we have a choice?

**BbB**: no I don't think so

**AH**: I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore.

**BbB**: the fact was you were here for me and I got that much out of it.

**AH**: is this our last meeting than?

**BbB**: yeah I think so

**AH**: can you do me a favor

**BbB**: of course

**AH**: remember me

**BbB**: why?

**AH**: because I will never forget you

**BbB**: neither will I

**AH**: take care. No more tripping

**BbB**: I'll try

**AH**: thanks

**BbB**: for what

**AH**: for making my life better.

**BbB**: I…I'll miss you

**AH**: as will I, BlushbyBlush

**BbB**: goodbye AlwaysHere

**AH**: I will always love you

**BbB**: so will I

**AH:** bye

**BbB**: bye.

I leaned my head back as the rains drops slowly started to drop on my hood. If this wasn't Bella I just said bye to the best thing that happened to me.

I lifted my head up and started the car but something caught my eye. Sitting on a bench was Bella. She was sitting curled up not even trying to get out of the rain.

For some reason this just made me angry. She could get sick and yet I knew that somehow this was to be expected from her.

I sighed and climbed out of the car as I made my way toward her. "Bella!" I called. She didn't look my way. She just stare away into who knows where. She didn't even make a movement to show that she acknowledge she was called.

"Bella, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You'll get sick," I growled as I stood in front of her.

What happened next was not what I expected. If anything I expected her fiery side to take over and snap back at me but she didn't. I could see her lips form my name but I didn't hear a thing over the rain which was starting to come down in buckets.

She lifted herself off the bench and wrapped her arms around my neck she laid her head onto my chest. I was shocked at her movements that I forgot what I was angry about anymore. Instead I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my cheek on her head.

We stood there for what seemed like hours until she pulled away. "Edward I'm sorry," she said and I couldn't speak. I forgave her but I just had to know something.

But before I could ask she stretched upward and I leaned down. I kissed her and enjoyed the way she tasted. But something didn't feel right. But it was lost when I she deepened the kiss and I brought her body closer. She knotted her fingers in my hair and I doubt there was a centimeter or space between us.

I pulled away reluctantly and smiled at her expression. "I think it's better we take you home," I said hoarsely. I loosened my grip on her before finally just letting her go.

She stumbled trying to gain her balance but failed as he finally toppled backwards and splashed mud all over her. I held back the laughter that was bubbling beneath the surface as I offered her a hand and lifted her to her feet.

I decided to take a chance and if my suspicions were correct she would respond to the words I was about to say. If they were wrong she would give me a look of total confusion and I would drop it. What was life without its risk and chances?

"I thought you said you would try not to trip?" I asked and her face went from embarrassment to shock in one second flat. Her eyes were wide and my heart started to thump. I knew she was Bella.

I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Didn't I tell you I would always be here for you?"

"You're him?" she asked as her jaw seemed to drop. I only smiled hoping that was enough of an answer and it was because her cheeks went red and she kissed me as the rain began to stop.

I guess Alice was wrong.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of it. Well I need to post the epilogue but that'll be up soon enough. Tell me how you like it guys. Review for me cuz I love them. **

**Lots of love Twilightholic-Tanya.**


	11. Fairy Tale

Okay so here is the epilogue. Enjoy. You would probably have to have read always here to understand the epilogue.

* * *

BPOV

I laughed when he finished telling the story. "Are you serious? You weren't even sure you just guessed?" I asked and he shrugged. I shook my head.

"Well you made me feel better," I told him and he began to kiss my neck. "How so," he mumbled against my skin. "I though I was clueless the whole time while you knew. I'm glad that wasn't the case," I sighed

He chuckled and pulled away. "It was certainly not the case," he assured me and I smiled. I opened the folder that held our conversations and took out the first one. "When _your_ daughter found this she thought I was having an affair. She really is something else," I laughed and he broke out my smile. The smile that made my knees go weak.

"Well I guess she just know how beautiful her mother really is. It's not normal to suspect anything other wise," he said and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes. "Please if anyone had an affair it would be you," I said noticing how strange the conversation had gone. "Like I would even have a reason to have an affair. I have everything I want already," he said and I blushed.

"I'm glad," I said and Edward took the folder out of my hands. He pushed me back on the sofa and began to kiss my neck and down to my collar bone. I felt his hands on the side of my shirt. They traced there way upward and my breathing was becoming heavier.

Then I heard the wailing of a 7 month old baby. Edward groaned and pulled away. "Whose turn is it?" he asked and I tapped my nose to his. He sighed and left to take care of Joey.

"So what did you guys do after you found out who you were?" I heard a voice ask me and jumped. I turned to see Lizzy eating a cookie with a glass of milk in her hands. I laughed and patted the seat next to me.

She smiled and took the seat as she placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Well we started dating after that. I believe we only broke up once but we were both so miserable that your Aunt Alice actually locked us up in a room until we made up. It was extremely childish of her and yet something she would do none the less," I said remembering.

Lizzy laughed and shook her head. "That does sound like Aunt Alice. I could see her doing it too," Lizzy chuckled.

"Yes and after that we went to college and soon after that we got married and had you. Then you remember when we had Joey right?" I said and she nodded. "You were so crabby," she said and I laughed.

"Yes she was. It was nothing like when she had you," I heard Edward say as he came back into the living room. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, missy?" Edward asked as he ruffled Lizzy's hair. "I had to go to the bathroom and then I was hungry so I got something to drink. You guys would have heard me if you weren't in the middle of a make out session," she grumbled and I was sure my face was a new red color.

I glanced at Edward to see his cheeks a light pink. That would be the second tie Lizzy caught us today. We really had to learn our self control.

He coughed aware of the awkward silence and Lizzy sighed, "You guys act younger than I do and I'm 12. Sheesh," she said as she lifted herself off the couch and took the glass of milk. She walked away shaking her head.

I tilted my head back laughing. "She is _your_ daughter" Edward said and I nodded. "Yeah she is mine. You can have the boy," I said and he chuckled.

"Do you remember the time Alice locked us in the coat closet after we had broken up?" I asked and he burst out laughing. "Yes. Weren't we heading to a party and she set it up perfectly too. But I guess I owe Alice. When she opened the closet and hour later she found us kissing," he stated with laugh.

"Do you even remember why we broke up?" he asked and I nodded. He took his seat on the sofa once again and laid his head back. "If I remember correctly I think it was because you were jealous of my friend Jacob," I teased and saw his cheeks go a light pink.

"I can't believe I was foolish enough to be jealous of Jacob. How is he anyway?" he asked and turned his head. "Doing good, He has a little boy about Lizzy's age," I said remembering the last letter he had sent me.

"Come on it's getting late we better get to bed?" he said and took my hand.

--

As I laid in bed feeling Edward arm around my waist I couldn't help but feel happy.

Our life really did end in a fairy tale ending.

All that was missing was the Happily Ever After.

* * *

**Okay so it's finished. It feels good too have on story off my back! anyway I hoped you liked the end and if you were confused it was because this epilogue picks up where Always Here epilogue left off. And yeah I wanted to make a happy no drama story for once so I hoped you liked it. **

**Lots of love Twilightholic-Tanya **


End file.
